


Half as long, twice as bright

by LiliesOnTheBreeze



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Alternate History, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Tudor Era, Deception, History, Magical Girls, Mahou Shoujo, Puella Magi, Series Spoilers, Tragedy, Tudor Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 02:26:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11727576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiliesOnTheBreeze/pseuds/LiliesOnTheBreeze
Summary: *SPOILERS FOR PUELLA MAGI MADOKA MAGICA BELOW. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED*I originally created this several years ago and posted it on Deviantart and am only just getting round to posting it here. It was my first fanfic and I'm pretty pleased with how it turned out.Please enjoy and leave any comments/ Kudos. Thanks!Everything depicted in this fanfic is meant to be as historically accurate as possible.  Lady Jane Grey is a tragic figure in Englands history and I did my best to portray her life as it would have been (with the addition of her being a Magical Girl).





	Half as long, twice as bright

-12th February 1554, the grounds of the Tower of London-

A thicket of clouds covered the sky, leaving little sunlight to break through. The air stood still and chilled the flesh of the few people around: A grim, silent man clad in black leather and holding a cruel axe; a middle aged woman with a stern face but wet eyes; a girl clutching at her skirts while tears spilled down her face, and, walking slowly across the grounds with an accompanying guard, another young woman. Her face was a soft valley of tranquility. She was dressed in a plain gown and her flaxen hair was unsheathed from its usual cap to billow around her shoulders and wind down to her lower back. She kept her gaze in front of her, looking at no-one but the bleak horizon. She stopped abruptly when she reached her destination. The man in leather tied a blindfold around her head, and the colours of the world turned to black.

-May 26th, 1553-

It had been after an interesting lesson of Greek with her tutor, that Jane escaped to the courtyard gardens of her home, a handsome abode situated in the heart of Tudor society. It was in the gardens that Jane liked to ponder about her life, about the problems she felt no-one could understand. In many respects, she had a life many would envy. She had a high status, what with her being the grand-niece of Henry VII and cousin to the current king, Edward. She had a brilliant education, loving friends and kind sisters. On the other hand... Her parents were chilly, to say the least. She felt that they had a disdain for her, and that nothing she did was any good. Why, she didn't know. And the worst was that she felt like she was trapped. Sometimes she wanted to scream, like an animal in pain. That would be completely out of the question for a Lady though, mused Jane with a grim smile. Fingers laced delicately over fragile petals as she continued her way around.  
On top of this was something greater. Something out of her reach. The tension between the two main religions of England, Catholicism and Protestantism, was already reaching a critical point. Strips were being torn off either side, both verbally and physically. Jane and her family, as well as King Edward and his sister Elizabeth, were Protestants. Mary, the eldest, was Catholic, and held high disregard for Protestants, since her father had used all of his power to strip her mother and herself of titles and dignity. To Jane, she felt like she was watching through a window.  
The many histories of the Tudor family were distant to her. Yet she felt something should be done, and soon. Why she felt a need to help, she didn't know. It was just nagging away at her, nonetheless.  
Though her heart felt heavy, the beauty of God's creations calmed her some. The flowers were blooming, their colours as rich as stained glass vignettes, dotted with the morning dew.  
It was here that she saw it. Amidst the reds and oranges, a flash of white caught her eye. She flinched, as a creature (ermine, weasel, cat...?) with ruby red eyes and long pink-tipped appendages under its ears revealed itself to her.  
"Have no fear, Jane. I apologise for startling you."  
"What...?! What... How..?" Her mouth hung agape.  
"I understand you must have many enquiries about me."  
The creature sat beside her on an oaken bench amongst the flower bushes, and introduced itself as Kyubey. It explained the role of Puella Magi, the female warriors who defeat villainous Witches, the entities born of curses and preyed on human souls.  
"And how does one become a Puella Magi?"  
"To become a Puella Magi, I will grant a wish, no matter how big or small. Do you have a wish, Jane?"  
The little beast seemed amicable, and rather beautiful, with golden hoops that looked like haloes. A messenger of God?, Jane thought, with a flutter of excitement. An angel in a different guise? Was she being given a task for God's grace? So much swam around in her mind, an uneasy yet excited sea of thoughts.  
"I...need time to mull this over."  
"Very well. I shall leave you to your decision". And it vanished as quickly as it had come.

-May 30th-

The evening air chilled Jane's arms as she stepped carefully through the cascade of trees. There was no light except that of the distant moon and the Soul Gem she carried, the source of a Puella Magi's power. The Gem, which contained a brilliant blue light, began to pulse with a warm beat. On her shoulder, Kyubey watched it.  
"It's here."  
Without another word, ethereal blue lights enveloped her. The young girl was gone. There was now a warrior in her place, ready to fight her first witch, in the name of God and England. She was even given special fighting garb: A hooded royal-blue dress ending just above her knees (Something she was still getting used to after a lifetime of floor-length gowns) tied around the waist with a silver sash, as well as sturdy boots of silver and blue. Her Soul Gem was now a little jewel, embedded on a silver choker that clasped around her neck. This made it easier to carry around as she fought, Kyubey had told her.  
Not long before, she found a group of hunters in the surrounding forest of her home They had been gravely ill and covered in poxes. All of then shared the Witches Kisses on their necks. Through scouting around, it wasn't long before she was in the Witch's barrier.  
There was no sky or rather, nothing in it. All around, mists of grey clouded the path she walked. On either side of this winding path, walls were stained with long-faded crosses. Nothing but crosses, and that stench of rotting meat.  
Amidst the chaos, Jane kept watch around her, despite the growing uneasiness in her stomach. With a flick of her wrist, an ornate silver sceptre appeared in her clutched hand. She was ready and poised. Kyubey, who had leapt down to her feet, suddenly spoke out.  
"Yonder north! The Witch!"  
The sounds of pained groans spread from that direction, while plague-spotted and skeletal figures moved towards her. Gripping her sceptre, she bashed them all down with ease and leapt forwards with a new strength in her legs. Now was the final battle. She held out her other hand and an identical sceptre materialised.  
The Witch moved slowly towards her, while sending out more familiars. "Kyubey... There are too many! Too relentless!"  
"They are not too strong, though! You can do it, Jane!"  
Seemingly out of nowhere, a huge arm smacked against her back, knocking both girl and weapons down in a clatter. The breath was knocked out of her, but somehow, the strength still grew inside her, and her bruised body stood tall again. Seven blue lights raised around her and formed silver sceptres, all in mid air. With her graceful hand movements, the weapons were animated. Two stabbed and sliced the remaining familiars, leaving Jane to dodge the elongated arms of the Witch. At the final point, the remaining five joined together. In an ear-shattering blast, a beam shot from the five sceptres heads, a direct shot to the Witch's torso. A screech came from the defeated abomination, whom now dissolved into a black puddle.  
"Goodness! I...I..."  
"Most excellent work, Jane."  
"Thank you. It...felt amazing, truly did. Here is the Grief Seed."  
"Good. Now, you can clean your Soul Gem and rejuvenate the magic you used."  
The black orb with sharp points at both ends of its axis was obtained and, using Kyubey's cleansing circle on his back, the light once again appeared in Jane's Gem. The brilliance of its blue sparkled in her palm, as if reflecting her mood. She felt powerful, something she'd never truly been before. Those affected by the Witches Kiss were saved. She was doing good. She held responsibility. All the while, Kyubey stayed by her side, eyes gleaming.  
While she was the shield against the Witches, she hoped soon for her wish to take effect. She wondered whether God was glad she was using it for his glory. After all, he had sent down Kyubey for a good purpose.

-10th July, 1553-

The bells of St. Paul's were clear and sonorous. They welcomed in a new monarch, when just days before they mourned for the death of the previous one.  
Amongst the chattering crowds gathered in the cathedral, Jane spotted her family. They were charmed by her regal appearance. Even her mother, whom seldom smiled at her, had genuine pleasure melted into her face.  
The death of Edward had been crushing, but not altogether surprising. The tuberculosis had worsened with each day.  
Then, mere days before his departure, he named Jane as his heir. Her legs had almost given way under her.  
"Edward... This is... a momentous shock to my system. Why name me as the next monarch?"  
"Ah Jane, we both know I'm not long for this world. I have spoken about this matter with my Lord Protector and my other advisors and... we all agree that this is for the best. For Protestantism to reign supreme".  
That night, when the excitement had waned away and the night closed in, Jane lay in bed, the little creature nestled on her pillow beside her head.  
"Thanks to you, there have been less Witches about. You've become a very powerful Puella Magi!"  
"Thank you, Kyubey. And... Please accept my thanks. At having granted my wish."  
"You are most welcome, Jane. However, being a monarch is a huge responsibility. Are you certain that you are able to do such a momentous task? That you have no doubts?"  
Doubts. She had plenty. She felt like a caged bird. Her wish was granted, that was true, and now, more power fell to her. Power that she'd never had experience of. Edward had only been very young when he ascended to the throne, but he was given education on that matter. He was prepared. What could she do? Kyubey's questions made her shrink. She thought of fiery Liz and sombre Mary, whom both had powerful connections and strong wills. She was small fry compared to them. "Jane?"  
She snapped her drooping eyes open.  
"It is late. I must sleep now".

-11th July-

"Arggghhh!! Kyubey!"  
Wild dogs snapped at her feet with dirty teeth, and their barks sounded distorted. Terror rose in her gut and her thoughts were torn apart by fear. Down warped cobbled streets of sickly pinks and purples, she sprinted. All around her were floating frames, portraying... was that a girl? Yes. A silhouette of a girl in a dress and hair in ringlets, situated in terrible scenes of grief. Jane gasped in horror, until the angry growls resonated again.  
"Fight them off!" A voice called out. Her legs would give out soon. She closed her eyes and said a small prayer to God. For strength, strength she was lacking here. The sceptres appeared in both hands, and with a mighty swing, she clobbered the dogs to death. The force nearly took all the breath from her.  
"Kyubey..."  
"Impressive. The Witch is not far from here. You will need to conjure more weapons for a long based attack, Jane. This Witch is not prone to tire out quick."  
Despite the pounding against her temple and a slick gash on her forehead, she made the blue lights come forth. With a cry of despair and determination, she charged into the lair.

-12th February 1554, a chamber in the Tower of London-

It had been a good while since she had fought any Witches.  
"No, no. It's... it is not fair. Oh God, please...no...no...".  
She clutched the Soul Gem her hands. Wanted to make it shine and to feel powerful again. That power only came to those who fought, and she had had no opportunity to claim Grief Seeds.  
"I was never a queen. Only an unknown soldier. Now I am nothing but a prisoner", she muttered to herself.  
A stone-walled room with minimal furnishings, within the Tower of London. She was familiar to this building now; it was here that she had spent much of her time as Queen. Queen, she thought. What folly.  
The only thing of colour in the room was held between two quivering palms. It was a reminder of the good she had done, not as Queen, but as a warrior. She shoved it promptly under a pillow on the bed she sat on.  
She was silent and shivering. And questioning.  
"We believe that her Royal Majesty Jane Grey of Suffolk, did commit high treason. The punishment for such a heinous crime is death." Her mother had wept, her father had looked incredulous and her sisters had ran away in despair. Now, she was trapped again. Locked in a constant state of misery. Now she'd die all alone, with no impact on the world. Just another pawn in a game she'd never understood. In the bare room, she let her tears fall and sobbed, twisted her hands and bit her lip in maddening despair.  
Was there ever any hope for me?  
Kyubey stayed with her in the room, though comforting words were not his forte. He looked at her darkening Soul Gem intently.  
"It is a shame that the present events have occurred."  
"Why... why did it have to be this way. All I wanted wa- was.... just to create a unified land."  
"The wish did not specify that you and only you would unite England under Protestantism."  
"I have been deceived. My wish has not come true! You have broken our contract and made me a lamb to the slaughter! All I believed in...I was an fool."  
"I never lie, Jane. Your wish has been granted. Thanks to you, Mary will reign for a short time. Then, Elizabeth will be crowned and she will make sure Protestantism rules supreme, I can assure you."  
Jane said nothing. The emotion was drained from her face. She wished the little agent of Satan would hop away.  
The door opened and a guard came through. Kyubey hid away.  
"My Lady. It is time", emerged a solemn voice.  
Wiping her face free of pain, she emerged from the bed and followed the man.  
Under the pillow, the pretty blue light was engulfed by globs of black.

**Author's Note:**

> A list of the witches Jane fought and what she eventually becomes.
> 
> ROCHELLE- The Witch of Disease  
> Born from a need to escape her crippling malady, she despises the healthy. Those unfortunate enough to become lost far within her lair become struck with the same fate as her familiars. Her form is a mangled thing, full of disjointed and pocked limbs.  
> -
> 
> FOLLIA- The Witch of Colours  
> She paints beautiful pictures for her familiars but shuns anyone else. Maddening pictures hurt unwelcome eyes as she sends her faithful guard dogs to deal with intruders.  
> \- 
> 
> MAGDALENA- The Witch of Tears  
> She weeps rivers for her self-loathing. trapped become drowned by her despair, which only increases the flow of her tears. On her head is a paper crown, a taunting reminder of her former self.


End file.
